Home Again
by GreysMinion
Summary: Before all the cheating, divorces, surgerys and traumatic events they had a daughter. Following the life of Emma Montgomery-Shepherds return home to seattle after her father's death. Will she stay for good? or will the memories send her running? AU of Addek having a child before seattle.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 2 years since Emma had step foot in Seattle. The last time she had ever been here she was staring at the casket of her dead father on one of the few sunny days seattle presented throughout the year. She stood there surrounded by family, her father's colleges, people she had known since she had first came to seattle with her mother at five years old.

Nobody knew she was in Seattle this weekend, she was supposed to receive her award at the conference for young minds then she planned to be on a plane the next morning. At first Emma refused to go. It took weeks of Addison and Jake convincing her to go before she actually decided it truly was a once and a lifetime experience.

 _6 months earlier._

" _Emma this is something nobody else in their life gets to experience sweetheart" Addison spoke to her daughter softly as she continued to fill out patient charts on her computer._

" _Your mom is right Em, think about the amazing people you could meet, think about how fantastic it would look on your college applications!" Jake piped in across the kitchen. Emma only stared back at her textbook continuing to study. It had been nearly two weeks since Emma had gotten the letter in the mail about being nominated for a National Award recognizing her accomplishments in academics._

" _It doesn't matter if I go. They can ship it to me for all I care" Emma bickered back at her parents._

 _"Emma is it because it's Seattle?" Addison asked concerned. No answer._

 _"Emma talk to me please." She pushed more. Still no answer._

 _Jake and Addison both exchanged looks before looking over to the teen. They couldn't blame her for not wanting to go, especially since it was in Seattle. Emma had occasionally spoke to Amelia but she hadn't spoken to anyone else since Derek died and Meredith disappeared._

 _The room went silent, only being fueled with the typing of Addison inputting data into her computer and Emma flipping the pages of her book as she proceeded to take notes. Addison continuously looking from her computer to her daughter._

" _Okay that's it," the redhead spoke taking off her glasses and walking over to Emma. Sitting next to her child Addison brushed away the strands covering the girl's face._

" _Mom stop." She pushed away._

" _No. I'm not going to stop. Emmy you are a smart and very talented young lady and you have got to stop letting all the bad things in your life stop you from your achievements. You're going and I am not taking no."_

" _You can't make me" Emma bolted up looking at her mother with anger. "I'm not going to Seattle. Seattle is where dad died, it's where uncle mark was unplugged. Bad things happen in Seattle and I'm not going, it's just a city of bad memories."_

" _Seattle is where multiple doctors saved your life. It's where Amelia found happiness and where you first discovered what you wanted to do with your life." Addison paused for a moment trying to get her daughter to look her in the eyes." Emmy your uncle mark and dad had amazing memories in Seattle. Not just the chaos. And if either of them were here they would scold you for even saying no to an opportunity like this just because of the bad."_

 _Emma knew a much as she wanted to stay away, her mother was right._

Now here Emma was, sitting in the same hospital she had watched many good and bad things happen , having her arm sutured up by some ditzy intern who obviously had pissed off some resident. You could tell it was the interns first time ever being in the ER, she had most likely been on paperwork for the last few days and was fascinated by her surroundings more than properly stitching up the large gash running down her forearm.

"OW!" Emma yelled out an ill shriek. She couldn't stand needles.

"I'm so sorry" replied the girl for the 14th time before continuing to proceed.

"You're new, who's your resident." Emma calmly asked through gritted teeth. A part of her was hoping it would be someone she had never met, the other half really wanted it to be a familiar face.

"Is it that obvious?" The blonde tried softening the mood. "Her name is , She just now started letting me back in the ER. I had a pretty crazy first day a few weeks ago and the Evil Queen wasn't happy." Emma couldn't help but giggle at the nickname Jo had accumulated. Before she could say anything else the curtain swung open revealing another not so familiar face.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pierce I was paged for a consult. and you are-" the women paused looking through the chart in her hands.

"Emma Montgomery" Emma replied before Peirce could continue to look through charts for a name. The last thing she wanted is for her name to be recognized "I'm guessing you are cardio."

"You're very smart . Nothing big, just here to check and make sure everything is going fine after your fall. pointed out that you had multiple surgeries here as a child is that correct? " Dr. Pierce spoke as she started checking Emma's vitals.

"I was first diagnosed with a heart murmur by when I was 5 and was in an accident, throughout the years I've been treated by Burke, Hahn, Altman and Yang. I practically lived in this hospital as a kid." Emma smiled.

"Well Emma, I can say that everything is fine and that I don't think you're little fall was caused by anything happening with your chest. I just wanted to run some tests to make sure you're fine." Peirce slapped off the rubber gloves. "But I did ordered a Neuro Consu-"

"No. No. No neuro consult. I'm fine, please just sign my papers. I have an early flight tomorrow morning. I have to get back and get all my things together" Emma began pleading before she heard the voice she had been dreading from a few beds away.

"April, what bed needed my consult?" was the last thing Emma heard before there was aggressive marching towards her bed station. The teen slowly began sinking into her bed attempting to bury her face into the pillow. She knew whatever that was about to happen was way worse than having the ditzy intern stabbing her wound continuously.

"Emma, this is our neurologists Dr. Shep-" the intern stated before being cut off by a raging Shepherd.

"Emma Brooklynn does your mother know you're here?" Were the first words out of a raging Amelia's mouth, leaving Pierce and her colleague off guard.

"A Hi would have been nice before I started getting interrogated." Emma scoffed sarcastically not lifting her head from behind the pillow.

"Emma put down the pillow or I'm coming over there and lowering it for you." Amelia threatened still angry at her niece

"Hold on you two know each other?" Pierce asked causing both of the shepherd girls to look at her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm excited on where to go with this story. This is my first ever fanfiction so I would appreciate feedback about how it is and if any of the readers have opinions or ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Here is the next chapter of the story! can't wait to see what you guys think!

* * *

" _Emma Brooklynn does your mother know you're here?" Were the first words out of a raging Amelia's mouth, leaving Pierce and her colleague off guard._

" _Hold on you two know each other?"_

"You wanna explain or should I?" Amelia asked with a glare at her niece. Her arms crossed giving the signature 'i will scold you' look all sheperd women had inherited from her grandmother. The look could kill an army.

"Explain what!"

"Dr. Pierce, We haven't formally met. Im Emma Montgomery- _Shepherd_. We exchanged brief chit chat at my father's funeral but a lot can change in appearance in two years." Emma offered a warm smile to pierce, who still was standing utterly confused before turning to her Aunt. "And Yes my mother knows I'm here, I was in town for a young minds conference and while receiving my award I tripped on stage and plummeted in the table of guests in front of it."

"I heard the story, now let me check your pupils before I yell at you for not telling me you were in town." Amelia lifting the girls eyelid began flashing her light into Emma's eyes to see the reactions. " Well you don't have a concussion."

"I could have told you that," the young shepherd rolled her eyes.

"Emma." Amelia warned with a stern voice. Allowing the other doctors to find it a perfect time to exit the room.

"Emma I'm just going to send this down to the lab and come back and check on you." Maggie pointed at her charts before hustling out of the bed area. Turning to Emma, Amelia looked more concerned now with hurt just slightly visible.

"Emmy why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

Emma stayed silent avoiding eye contact with her estranged aunt. The last time she had stood face to face with Amelia was when Amelia had made her way down to LA to announce her engagement to Hunt. They managed to piss everyone off by then informing everybody they had eloped. Emma was even standing in the room when Addison insisted Amelia group skyped her sisters and mother to inform them. Her grandmother cried more than she had cried at Derek's wedding about the fact she was not there to witness her youngest finally getting her life in tact and on track. Nancy complained about Amelia blocking her family out of her life, Kathleen sat quiet and Lizzy continued to comfort her hysteric mother. Emma stood in the background snickering occasionally, thinking about the comments her father would be making on the situation.

Amelia accepted the silence as an opportunity to sit down next to the bed. They stayed like this until Emma finally cracked under the staring. "I'm here for conference. I'm suppose to leave tomorrow but ditzy intern called mom and now she is on the next flight to seattle. There was no point in telling you I was in town. " Emma readjusting herself up as she continued to talk. "The last thing I wanted was for meredith to know I was here. I didn't want Alex to know either or anybody. and I just wanted to be in and out with in two days."

"Emma you practically grew up around these people. You haven't seen your siblings in who knows how long. You haven't even met Ellis and people are going crazy not knowing how you've been. Hell I've been going crazy."

Emma could only roll her eyes. "Listen, I've been really busy. Between school and colleges and work, I just- I've been busy okay?"

"Since when do you have a job?"

"Since I decided that moping around the house all goddamn day was useless. I needed something to keep my mind off of everything." Emma became defensive, moments later realizing her bitterness. "I'm sorry. It's been stressful lately….. I got a job last summer just after you and owen left LA. Its at this boutique by the practice. Mom and Jake wanted to make sure I was close just incase something happened. You know how protective they are." Emma let out a soft laugh as she kept her eye focused on her hands. Fiddling her thumbs and what not.

Just as Amelia was about to speak her pager went off. Looking at it she cursed to herself standing up and putting her lab coat back on. "When do you leave?" she questioned.

"Whenever my mother wants to leave so who knows," Emma answered quickly as her aunt began to move towards the direction of the trauma.

"If I don't get back before they move you or discharge you go to the OR gallery!" were Amelia's last words before bolting off leaving Emma with her lonesome yet again. She looked around the ER room which was filled with havoc but calmness as usual. The hospital hadn't changed a bit, only the staff. Emma could name practically most of the surgeons at this hospital if she had to but what was even worse was that she could count on two hands the amount of doctors that hadn't been the ones trying to save her life when she was a sick child rather than the many who helped her with her condition.

" _I don't know what happened Derek! One moment she was fine the next I walk into the room and she's lying on the ground unconscious!" Addison yelled back at her infuriating husband._

" _Well maybe if you kept a closer eye on her you would have been able to see the symptoms Addison!" Derek bickered back._

 _The muffled screams continues as Emma watched through the window in her hospital room. At six you don't understand why your parents fight all the time or why your father leaves in the middle of the night or why your mother tells you that you're going to live in seattle now._

" _Man do they know how to fight." Piped up the lady who was drawing Emma's blood. She had been in here since they had stormed out to have 'grown up talk'. "I don't even live with them and hearing them makes me want to scream."_

" _They get loud sometimes but I guess they love each other." Emma winced in pain by the needle puncturing through her skin. "What's your name?" the girl asked trying to clench her bear through the pain. Even though her parents were doctors and she wanted to be a doctor, she could not stand needles. She thought they were gross, dangerous, and fascinating all at the same time._

 _Not lifting her head from focus on extracting the needle the dark haired women spoke, "Cristina. You can call me Cristina." reassured Cristina as she finished drawing the blood._

 _"No", Emma said causing Cristina to lift her head in shock at the little girl. "What is your doctor name. Mommy and daddy always have told me to approach a doctor by their doctor name."_

 _Rolling her eyes Cristina sighed slapping off her gloves. "Yang. I don't care which one you call me but whatever pleases your parents please go ahead and say whichever.", she grumbled before disposing of her used equipment and gather her things beginning to exit the room._

" _Take it easy kid, if they get too loud page a nurse and I'll set em straight. You've got a surgery to worry about not some mid-life marital problems." was the last thing Yang said before leaving the room. As one doctor left two came in. A concerning mother and father._

" _Hey buggy." Her father smiled walking over to sit in the bed with her. As he scooted in close to his daughter he reached for the Harry Potter book on the end of the bed, "Ready to read?" he asked cautiously peeking up at Addison who was standing in the doorway looking over her husband and daughter._

 _Emma nodded and motioned over her mother to sit in the small hospital with them. Together the family of three sat in each other's embrace reading Harry Potter. As Emma had said before to Yang, no matter what, her parents did love each other._

The memories of the hospital weren't the things that had kept her away for so long. It was the thought of the encounters of the people.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter is up! I was kinda going back and forth on how I would do this chapter but I think im pretty happy with the end result. Thank you for the reviews and next chapter I plan to involve the reuniting of Emma with her half-siblings (Zola, Bailey, and Ellis). And to answer the question of how old is Emma she is around 17! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Emma had been lying in the ER for the past two hours. Every once and awhile a doctor would come by and check on her, but they all refused to sign discharge papers until her mother had landed in seattle and pierce had discussed with them both the lab results. She had been going crazy with just lying in the bed waiting for the bright fiery hair to stomp through the door rushing over to being away for nearly an hour the intern finally returned.

"Labs are pretty backed-up but I'm sure in no time we will have them and can get you discharged." The bubbly blonde smiled moving on to her next patient.

"Wait!" Emma called back at the women, "Can I at least wonder, I mean there is no use for me taking up a bed in the ER when there are bigger cases." The request had the intern whipping around.

"Sorry but, Hospital policy can't allow our patients to wonder." , blowing off the question the intern continued to walk away.

"Listen I only want to go to the cafeteria and get some food lady." the teen rebuttled at the snarky women.

"Listen Kid." the women started not another word was said as she was cut off by the voice behind her.

"Dr. Isaacs" the authority began, "Is there a reason you are denying Miss. Montgomery's appeal when the child is right? We are trauma center not some day care system. Im sure her mother will be able to find her just fine when she arrives."

Realizing the voice Isaacs turned around pale trying to figure out a way to cover her ass on this one. Moments went by and not a word had been said, she stood there silent looking at the man. " , Sir- I" the girl rambled on, "I thought she would be much better just waiting here in the ER for her mother, her plane just landed and she will be here soon. So I figured it'd be best for her to wait for her mother." Isaacs finished barely able to make eye contact with Richard.

"Well you thought wrong." Webber stated motioning over at Emma "You're coming with me,"

Emma grinned and shuffled out of the bed. Emma had known Richard or "Webby" as she liked to call him, since she was a toddler. Him being her parents mentor she saw him often when he was in New York and was ecstatic to realize she'd be around him when they moved to Seattle. Rushing into his arm's Emma let out a laugh squeezing him for a hug.

"You can go now Isaacs." Webber dismissed the intern. The two began walking towards the hallway leading out of the ER. Emma looking back with a devious smile at the lost doctor.

"You know it's been awhile since i've heard from you. What brings you to seattle?"

"Well," Emma started as the two walked down the hall, "I was in town for some things and clutzy me fell and passed out, nothing big just a big ol' cut and they're just making sure it was nothing to do with the valve"

"You been taking care of yourself down in hipster Cali?" Richard interrogated the girl. The word 'hipster' made Emma let out a giggle.

"I have, for your information. I'm graduating on time which nobody thought was going to be possible when I was put in homeschooling because of the last heart trinket and managed to fail every single class in a span of 2 months. So I guess you can say I'm still defying the odds.", Emma boasted. Her freshman year was the last time her heart began acting up again. After trying to handle the problems in LA, Addison demanded she be brought to Seattle and worked on by the best. Granted Sam was doing just fine helping Emma balance her medications Addison couldn't risk anything. Emma was one of the first patients Cristina Yang operated on after her traumatic stress of the plane crash and her return to seattle.

"And your mother?"

Rolling her eyes Emma complied to the question. "Mom is fine. I mean she's busy with work but who the hell isn't nowadays am I right? The practice has been bustled with patients and she's managing. Now enough about me, I heard from a little bird you're married again? Who and when!"

Just as Richard was going to speak the devil herself turned up. _The_ Catherine Avery.

"Richard sweetheart, I have a patient with trauma to his abdomen and I'm going to need your help. Can you scrub in at seven tonight?" Catherine's eyes went from staring at Richard to migrating towards Emma. "But if you're busy I can get Bailey" She smiled towards Emma.

"He's not busy", Emma offered a hand out, "Emma Montgomery, I've heard a lot about your work from my parents and your son "

Catherine, looking back and forth between her husband and the offering hand smiled and gave a firm shake. "Montgomery? I had no clue Archer had a child." the comment made Emma laugh shaking her head with a no.

"No he doesn't, Which is good knowing how many time I could have be taken away in his care. I'm Addison's, my father was Shepherd."

"Ahh you're the little heartbreaker everyone around this hospital raves about."

"More like heart trouble, but yes I am the one." Emma admitted proudly, "Listen, if you need Webber I will be completely fine. My mom's flight is still 3 hours out and I'm sure I'll be fine for awhile."

"Well, you heard the girl, we've got a surgery!" Catherine beamed taking her husband's hand leading the way to scrubbing in. Emma waving her goodbyes as they scurried off, leaving her with a room full of rushing nurses and the infamous operating board listing all of the surgeries that were scheduled in each OR.

Looking over the board Emma stood pointing out each of the names she recognized on the board as the nurse continued to put up names.

 _OR 1- Shepherd, Edwards - Craniotomy_

 _OR 2- Pierce, Torres- Multiple Traumas_

 _OR 3- C. Avery- Cystectomy_

 _OR 4- Grey, Bailey - hepatectomy_

And the list went on in on, each of the OR's being booked. Emma knew that her mother wasn't going to be here for hours so she thought it why not entertain herself with sitting in an OR gallery. Finally scanning over the entire list she spotted the one she wanted. _Karev._

Snickering with joy Emma made her way towards the OR floor. If there was one thing she missed more than anything in Seattle, it was Karev and Robbins surgery's together.

Having no issue getting to the OR floor and not being caught by anyone while on the OR floor Emma finally made her way into the gallery for OR 6.

"Clamp please" were the first words Emma heard as she quietly sat in the back row of chairs as she got more comfortable as the two surgeons made casual conversation talking about the gossip and what not. It stayed like this for a few minutes or so until Arizona looked up at the blue-eyed girl doing a double take, not believing her eyes.

"Oh you are never going to believe who is sitting in our gallery right now" Arizona still couldn't believe it. Turning around Alex realized Robbins shock.

"Emma?" he yelled for confirmation.

"Hey there Evil spawn." Emma smiled with a wave not only to Karev but to Arizona as well.

"Emma what the hell are you doing here?" Karev tried keeping his cool as he turned back to the open child on his table.

"Long story short I ended up in the ER getting poked and proded by one of your Evil queens featherbrained interns." Emma's voice filled the OR intercom.

It wasn't always a civil friendship between the two but over the years Emma and Karev had learned to enjoy the company. The first time Emma had met Alex was after one of Addison's shifts. Alex and Addison were chatting (more like arguing) about who knows what and Emma ran right into Alex trying to tackle her mother with a hug, the next time they had met Emma puked all over Karev's scrubs and eventually he ended up being the head doctor on one of her last cases.

"Emma What. Are. You. Doing. Here. In seattle." Karev asked again as he continued his work on the small infant lying in front of him.

"I was in town for some things, Since when did you get so damn nosey eh?" ,the girl badgered on being interrupted by her cell ringing with the words " " lighting up across it. "Listen, my mom just got into town, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later. Have fun!" were the last things Emma screamed before running out of the door.

"Emma!" Karev yelled not turning back to see if she was still there. "That damn kid" he mumbled to himself suturing the internal wounds on the child.

After an eventful 15 minutes of running around the hospital trying to figure out where her mother was Emma finally reached the main lobby on the west wing where her mother had been panicking at a nurses station.

"Debra, I don't understand who the hell let my daughter lose! If anything people should have been making sure she was bolted to the bed!" Addison exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm sure Emma is around the hospital somewhere but I don't think it is necessary for the chief to be told to secure the perimeter." the nurse retorted back softly and calmly.

"My child is missing!" Addison overexaggerated again causing heads to turn in worry, this was the point Emma thought it would be best to step in.

"I am not missing mom!" she yelled running over to the frantic red-head. "I was just exploring, I had to find some people. _And_ I wasn't alone, I was with Richard" her daughter explained.

"Emma have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Addison scolded. The raging steam coming out of Addison's ears soon stop once she spotted the large stitched wound on Emma's right arm. Going from anger to uneasiness of her daughter's injury. Bringing Emma into a hug, Addison kissed the child's forehead mumbling "As long as you're fine, Im fine."

When the promise was said Addison wasn't allowed to panic anymore. That was the rule. When Emma was younger and her heart issues were first discovered Addie had cried nearly every night after putting her daughter to bed. She was always a mess but always kept it a secret from Emma, a kid with medical problems doesn't deserve to watch not only her parents marriage fall apart but her mother in general. One night as Addison was having one of her weekly sob sessions Emma walked into the master suite witnessing it all.

" _Emma what are you doing up? you're suppose to be sleeping" Addison asked trying to wipe away the tears._

" _You're crying because I'm sick." the young girl stated as she started crawling up into her mother's embrace. "But you don't need to", she began reassuring. "I get to play like all the other kids and I get to be happy with you all the time. I know how to ride my bike and at this rate I think I'll get my cartwheel soon! Plus I have tons of friends and I know how to multiplication!" the toothless six year old smiled at her mother. Letting out a laugh Addison leaned back letting the girl lay on her chest._

" _Well to me you sound pretty great" grinned Addison staring up to the ceiling._

 _Lifting her head up to make eye contact with her mother Emma held out a pinky._

" _So if I'm fine, we are all fine. Kay?" the child stated offering out her pinky. Interlacing her pinky with the girls Addie smiled genuinely for the first time in a while "Kay."_

And to this day no matter the bad things and the triumphs if they were fine in the moment then nobody was allowed to panic.

"Addison, Emma?" a voice came from behind the two.

" _Meredith_." was all Emma could think

And in that moment, Emma did not feel fine at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! I know I told you guys I would have a reunion of siblings this chapter but I had some serious writers block trying to figure out how I would make it happen. So instead I give you this and a reunion of siblings in the next few chapters? As always thank you for the support and amazing reviews.!**

When her phone rang that sunday evening Emma wasn't expecting a phone call of death. When Meredith's face popped up on the tiny little screen Emma set aside all of her homework with glee thinking that it was a weekly phone call from the crazy seattle bunch. Every week Emma would try to sit down and talk on the phone with her father and or meredith to catch up, both sets of her parents felt it was necessary to keep a good relationship with both sides of the family.

Instead of a ear full of screaming of toddlers Emma got a silent shaky voice. As Emma continued to say 'what's wrong' into the phone Meredith replied quietly with "Sit down, take a breath, Emmy I'm sorry" it was that moment Emma knew that something was really wrong. As she badgered for details Meredith's end of the phone call was silent until the tears streaming down Emma's face turned into sobs gasping for air. Once the news of what happened was finally spilled a helpless sob escaped from Emma as she dropped her phone and landed to her knees in a crouched position, it was like she was numb. When Jake had rushed up to see what was wrong with the girl he knew that Addison needed to be home as soon as possible. That night the two mourned the death of not only a friend but once amazing husband and always amazing father.

After the funeral when Emma had decided to stay in Seattle to the mourn the death of her father with the people who saw him every day, when Emma had woke up one morning realizing Meredith had ran with the kids to god knows where she was heartbroken and hadn't tried making contact with her since. The only reason she was informed she had a new sibling was through Amelia.

As she stood in the lobby of Grey-Sloan face to face with the one women she hadn't planned to see Emma could feel her chest tightening and her stomach forming knots.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Meredith asked with caution debating whether or not to move towards the girl.  
Without letting go of her mother's hand Emma readjusted herself to fully facing Meredith. She tried thinking about which approach would be most reasonable, snarky rudeness or straightforward and somewhat civil. Clearing her throat, Emma knew she had to speak sometime.

"I had stuff and stuff happened, just because you were married to my father doesn't mean I have to tell you every detail." Emma avoided eye contact as she felt the tears forming. Sniffling back the built up emotions Emma shook off her mother's comforting arm squeeze and wiped off the slipping tears.

"Great seeing you." Emma said rushing past Meredith to find a space to calm her nerves. Leaving a pondering Meredith and open armed Addison alone together.

Although Emma had felt anger towards Meredith, Addison had different feelings. Meredith did not keep in contact with anybody, one of the first places Meredith went was LA; to Addison. Addison was one of the first OB's to give Meredith an ultrasound on Ellis and had even kept in contact with Meredith through email during the year she had ran off and also after she returned. Granted they hated each other at first the friendship had somewhat grew as they grew trying to co-parent Emma.

"She's still hates me doesn't she?" was the first thing Meredith said before giving Addison a friendly hug.

"Oh she's a teenager they all get like that at this age" The redhead reassured.

"Man did I miss that teenage stage then" scoffed Meredith putting back a chart in the nurses station. "How has she been?" she asked. Whenever exchanging emails Meredith's first question always was how was emma.

"She's been good" Addison responded leaning up against the nurses counter. "She's happy. The heart problems are finally in the past and she is being a normal teenager. They let her take the semester off before graduation since all of her credits are in tact so she's been working and figuring out what the hell she wants to do with her life. She's finally in that stage of acceptance."

"It's good she's pushing herself." Meredith smiled being cut off by the erratic beeping of her pager. "Oh dammit, I've got to check on my patient. How long are you staying?"

"I don't know, I came up here for Emma but I think we might stay a few days. It will be good for her to have some interaction with everybody. I'm sure Henry and Jake with be fine for a few days by themselves." Addison smiled.

"I'll find you later, I want to sit and talk to Emma." Meredith bolted off towards her coding patient giving Addison the perfect opportunity to go and find Emma.

* * *

Wandering down the abandoned tunnel of patient beds and medical equipment Emma's mind ran like a marathon. The reason she didn't want to come back to seattle was because of this very reason. It was her fear of feeling the pain of death again. Her first ever bonding moment with Meredith was in this exact tunnel where each of the interns used to find rest, study for exams and of course have their occasional breakdown. Everything about this hospital reminded her of her father, and mark and Meredith. Seattle was no longer her happy place like before. Laying down on one of the beds Emma began to close her eyes. Within moments she was back at her happy place.

" _Emmy what on earth are you doing down here!" Meredith exclaimed as she plopped down next to the girl who was focused much on her 3rd grade Math homework._

" _The peds wing was getting annoying. I couldn't take it anymore Mer!" Emma responded back setting down her homework to scoot onto Meredith. "All those kids were driving me crazy and I couldn't do it."_

 _Laughing a bit Meredith let the girl crawl closer as Meredith began looking at her book and chomping on carrots, which she had began to offer to Emma. Emma sarcastically fake- gagged obviously not wanting the vegetable. The two sitting in silence looking at the book until Emma shifted to face Meredith._

" _Am I still going to see you if mommy moves to LA?" the girl question caused Meredith's eye to migrate from her book to the girl's big blue eyes._

" _Emma no matter what I'm going to be here you got that? Listen I know your mom and dad have their issues and I know I've been in the middle of it but no matter what you will always have all the crazy doctors here who have taken care of you."_

" _Even Alex? because I'm pretty sure hates me."_

" _Even Alex. He contributes as much to your happy place as I do."_

 _Happy place. The words made Emma laugh a bit not knowing what it was._

" _Happy place?" Emma catechized._

" _Happy place is where you smile the most and always have something to make you smile. Seattle can be your happy place when you don't like LA and if you don't want Seattle as your happy place you can have New York be your happy place or-"  
_ " _No" Emma shouted cutting Meredith off. "I want Seattle as my happy place. This is my happy place." Emma demanded making Meredith smile._

" _Okay. This can be your happy place. Now why don't you make your homework look happy."_

 _And with that the two sat in the silent hall. One eating a snack and reading her book and the other completing her math homework in peace._

"Emma" still nothing.

"Emma wake up" budged an impatient Karev.

Jolting awake Emma leaned up looking around frantically as if she was getting kidnapped. "What. What!" she yelled before feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, it's me, Alex"

Within moments Emma had her arms wrapped tightly around Karev leaving him a bit shocked but accepting after a few seconds.

"I missed you so much Alex" the girl exasperated not planning to let go anytime soon. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring your calls, and your emails, and I haven't visited" Emma went on rambling as she let go of Karev's body leaning back.

"I've missed you too trip, no need to apologize. Listen your mom is looking for you. Your labs finally came in. She's in the chiefs office." Alex explained.

"Chiefs office? Why would she be with Bailey right now?"

"Listen don't freak but your mom might have to stay a few days I need help on a case and she's the only that's qualified. Plus it'll give you time to make up for the time okay?" the look Emma was giving Karev looked like a deer lost in the headlights. Not only was she speechless that they may have to stay in seattle longer than she planned, there was no way in running away from her problems now. She couldn't move. Her body felt numb and she didn't know how to speak.

" _deep breaths"_ she kept telling herself but the thoughts inside her head were useless as she clenched her chest. As her breathing started to eradicate the worry in Karev's face began to grow.

"Emma what's wrong?" no answer.

"Emma try to breath with me." Alex tried slowing the girls breaths. Still nothing.

"Emma!" Alex voice got louder.

By the time Alex had said her name a 4th time, everything went black. Leaving a collapsed teen in his arms and him yelling for help as he began checking vitals.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Alex screamed picking the girl and beginning to run. "Everythings going to be fine." he kept whispering.

This was her happy place. _Was._

 **Let me know what you think! As a little explanation for the nickname "trip" for emma from Alex it is because Emma's background is a lot about her heart problems and everything like that. When she was first diagnosed with the problems it would be around season 2 and around season 2 Alex was still a jerk so I figured when he met Emma she'd be called her surgery name (Triple Bypass) by him and after he stopped being a jerk and being the Alex I personally love today, the whole entire nickname just turned into Trip. As always, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **So sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've had a pretty killer virus and it has taken all of the energy out of me. I had some trouble writing this story because I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it. And to answer the Guest review question of where Im going with this, to be complete honestly I dont really know because Im not the type of person to plan ahead so Im just winging it really. So as always enjoy!**

"Emma" a voice called out.

"Emma, it can you tell me how you're feeling.", finally being able to open her eyes fully Emma tried lifting her body to look around her. She was back in the ER bed she had started out in surrounded by more doctors this time.

"What's happening" Emma slurred trying to remove the amount of needles in her before being leaned back down by Pierce herself.

"Emma I'm going to need you to lay down" Pierce tried reinforcing listening to the girls heartbeat. WIth the amount of pain she was having, Emma complied slowly laying back down on the bed that was propped up. There was no use in fighting when she always being stabbed for blood in various spots in her arm. The blood tests meant something was wrong, it meant it was her heart again. Swallowing hard Emma looked over at Pierce would a look of worry.

"It's my heart again isn't it?" Emma knew it was. When she could see Pierce trying to contemplate an excuse Emma shook her head. "You can't lie about it, don't try and tell me its okay. Your face says it all."

Nodding with a yes Pierce pointed a the numerous nurses taking the girl's blood. "They're taking blood to make sure you're not at risk for anymore Heart problems with the ones you already have. Your pump isn't working right anymore, meaning if I don't operate you could go into heart failure. And depending on how much damage there is I'm going to have to replace it. " Pierce explained.

Emma was silent until her mother and Aunt amy came running towards the bed.

"You can't be left alone a whole two minutes before scaring the shit out of everybody can you?" were the first words Amelia screamed. She was just as much a mother as Addison was but more like a sisterly mother figure during most times.

"You have set the record of being in the ER too many times in one day" Addison joked with her daughter kissing Emma's forehead.

"I can't stay long, I've got a surgery scheduled in twenty minutes. But please stop scaring everyone?" With a nod at her aunt, Emma watched Amelia exit the ER yet again running. Leaving Pierce, Emma and Addison in the bed area alone.

" Emma's pump is" Maggied started to approach.

"Is becoming a problem." Addison finished Pierce's sentence with a sigh. " Yang said last time that it would need close monitoring. Her heart was suppose to give up the moment she was born is what everyone told me when she was younger. It was bound to give up at some point." taking a deep breath Addison turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Emma this means we're going to stay in seattle for awhile." the statement made Emma freak but as much as she didn't want to Emma accepted it.

xxx

After an eventful evening spent having blood drawn and scans completed Emma was admitted into the hospital. After countless hours of trying to fight off exhaustion Emma had finally fallen asleep, leaving a sleeping teen in a hospital bed and Addison up flipping the channels of the 12 channels on the hospital TV.

With a knock on the door Addison eyes shifted from the bright box on the wall to the door frame where Amelia was standing with two cups of coffee.

"I heard you and little miss were staying a few days. When I walked by earlier I saw the light still on in here and figured I'd dropped by after I got off-call. Coffee?" She offered moving closer into the room.

"You are my savior" Addison boasted as she took the cup of coffee while Amelia pulled up a chair next to the redhead leaving both of them in silence with only the beeping of Emma's vitals.

"She's stronger than anyone ever thought she'd be" Amelia stated staring at the girl in the bed. Her hair was a mess all of her pillow and her nose was scrunched as she held a death grip around the raggedy stuffed rabbit near her side. The statement made Addison chuckle as she took another sip of her coffee. If one thing was for sure Emma was strong after all the divorces, deaths, the leaving and the surgeries she was strong.

" _Hey Emma can you hear me?" was the first thing when Emma opened her eyes. Everything was in pain, she couldn't move her body at all. Her chest was raging with pain._

" _It hurts." she whimpered. The cries of the young girl made everyone in the room heartache. She had just completed her 3rd heart surgery and it was as if everyone in the hospital was there to see how she was doing._

" _Emma it's Yang. I'm going to check your heart okay?" nodding Emma winced at the touch of the stethoscope to her skin. After moving to multiple places on her chest Yang took a step back and let the girl relax more. The next step was to hustle everyone out of the room except for immediate family._

" _and I'd like to speak to you outside." Yang motioned towards the door leaving a wide awake Emma alone. As her eyes starting closing again Emma was greeted by not one but two in the doorway._

" _How is my little ninja?" a manly voice approached._

 _Opening her eyes quickly Emma smiled at the sight of her Uncle Mark and the wonderful surprise of her Aunt Amy._

" _Uncle Mark!" Emma let out with the loudest tone of voice she could._

" _What am I? Chopped liver?" Amelia questioned placing the small Rabbit in her hand next to Emma. The rabbit had been by her side every surgery and Emma nearly lost it when she realized she had left it in LA when she had been airlifted to Seattle. "I found him at the practice and thought you should have him here. I couldn't just let you go without him."_

 _Graciously accepting Ronald Emma smiled, wincing when she hit the stitches around her chest. The shriek of pain caused both Amelia and Mark to jump to her side._

" _Emmy you gotta be careful kid" Mark trying scolding as he took a seat next to her ICU bed. Amelia mimicking him on the other side of the bed. Amelia and Mark had practically been Emmas second parents. They were her godparents, If anything had ever happened the two had vowed to take Emma and make sure her life was as normal as possible if her parents died._

" _Uncle Mark I'm going to have another ugly Scar" Emma complained trying to peek under her incision dressings. Reluctantly Amelia tried to take Emma's hands away from the stitching before the 10 year old could break the wound open._

" _Oh Emmy you don't have to worry about that funny old thing" Mark stated cockily. "I can make sure your chest looks like you have never had any stinkin heart problems in your life! The plastics posse has got you, got it?"_

 _Emma laughed until her chest began hurting. Smiling through the pain Emma noded and looked over at Amelia. "Uncle Mark is going to give me pretty skin." She boasted with a grin._

" _Oh Emmy," Amelia started as she pushed back the strands hanging over Emma's face. "It doesn't matter if you've got that scar. It just shows all those battles you've been through, and that'll mean a whole lot when you're older. Plus you know that scar will look fantastic when you're older and get to wear bikinis around boys." Amelia winked cause Emma to smile and nod. Mark nearly having a stroke at the words._

" _No boys and No bikinis!" Mark pointed out. "Me and Your dad will personally donate your boyfriend's body to medical science you got that little miss?"_

 _The rest of the night was spent with Emma surrounded by her parents and godparents as they laughed and chatted. At the end of the day Emma didn't have her scar covered up and at the end of the day every time the girl looked down at the multiple scars on her chest and stomach she knew that she was strong and pointed it out to everyone she ever met._

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any recommendations or anything please feel free to leave a review. Hopefully i'll get another chapter up by Tuesday. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So as I promised in the last chapter I said there would be some kind of reunion between the shepherd children and I thought this would be the best way. Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was going on day 3 of Emma being in the hospital. Her heart was unstable and everyone was refusing to let her be discharged until a few days after her surgery that was scheduled for tomorrow morning. Addison had been asked to work on a case that had came in a week before Emma was admitted. Addison was very against doing the case but Emma insisted she would be fine, leaving the girl alone with the occasional visit of the doctors around the hospital to keep her company.

Callie had been in Emma's room for nearly 4 hours the other day raving about some amputation she had done where the bone was infected in seven different areas after the man had went hiking the Pacific Crest Trail and had fallen off a cliff, being stranded. Karev had stopped by to keep Emma company for a few minutes before having to leave because of a code blue for one of his preemies in the NICU. Of course Amelia had been in Emma's hospital room whenever she didn't have a surgery.

"Amy, Is Owen not concerned you've been spending so much time at the hospital?" Emma questioned looking up from the game she was playing on her phone. Amelia chuckled sinking deeper into the chair she was sitting on, not lifting her eyes from her tabloid magazine as she spoke.

"Are you kidding me? Owen and I go home twice a week if we're lucky. We practically live here, I mean it's either here or Meredith's house watching the kids." Amelia confessed.

"You seem them a lot don't you?"

" Who the kids? Yea, you know since the whole accident and everything you and the three of them were the only things I had left of your dad. Of my brother. I mean I don't get to see you often but I'm lucky I get to see them."

Emma nodded with a smile knowing that her siblings were making the people around them proud and happy. The last time she had seen Zola the little girl went from being a happy 4 year old playing tea princesses with her parents to a kid asking when daddy was going to come home. Bailey had barely just turned 2 and was an energetic crazy toddler. And obviously Emma had never met Ellis but a part of her wanted to.

"Can I see them?" Emma's voice was frail asking.

Looking up in shock at the request Amelia slapped closed her magazine and stared at the girl as if she had just performed a miracle. Clapping her hands together Amelia bolted up with a smile.  
"Sure. Sure." you could tell Amelia was becoming anxious. "You want to go now? They're in the daycare for another few hours."

With a small giggle Emma nodded quickly and began getting out of the plain hospital bed she had been in for days. Emma started taking off the patches that were connected to the machine monitoring her heart, making Amelia feel a little bit iffy about taking her to the center on the floor below them. Finally being free from all the cords Emma stood, revealing her bright pink pajama pants.

"Emmy my god are you trying to get us got? The rover on mars can see you from here!"

Amelia took a deep breath stopping the girl before she could bolt out the door.

"Okay, listen, if we are going to do this it has to be quick and nobody know. Got that?"

"Got it." Emma confirmed letting Amelia lead the way.

xxx

With minimal people seeing the two Shepherd women (despite Emma's pants being eye-catchers) they were able to get down to the daycare without having anybody they knew see them and causing a fuss about Emma being out of bed.

Face to face with the door Emma hesitated opening it. She didn't know how to access the situation. 'you can't just walk in and be all family when they probably don't remember you' were the only thoughts racing through her mind.

"I can't do it." she breathed out letting go of the knob and stepping away from the door. "Amy I can't just waltz in there and try to have some family reunion. I'm not close with any of them like I am with Henry. Henry has seen me enough that he knows who am when I disappear for months and come back. I haven't seen these kids in years Amelia" Emma was beginning to panic.

"Hey, Hey" Amelia tried soothing grabbing Emma by the arms "You don't have to go in there. We can just look through the window okay? I'll stay to the side so they don't see me but you can see them. Okay?"

"Okay." Emma motioned as her nerves began to calm. Leading the girl over to the window, they had an entire overview of the nursery. Some kids were running everywhere as if they were playing tag. A few were coloring at a table and a group of little girls were playing with dolls. Then Emma saw one of the children she had been looking for. Zola was sitting on a chair near the back reading a book by herself. Emma was taken back by how big the girl had gotten.

"Zola loves books and wants to be a doctor like her daddy so she can save people." Amelia pointed out before guiding Emma's eyes towards another child. Emmas eyes were met with a young brunette boy who was having a laughing fit over who knows what with a group of other boys. "Bailey over there has laughed probably everyday for the last two years and is constantly annoying both of his sisters." The comment made Emma giggle as Amelia directed her attention in another direction to a toddler who was coloring at the table. She had two braided pigtails in her hair and her tongue was hanging just slightly out as she was focused on the scribbling of her drawing. "And that is Ellie."

The hall was silent as Emma stared at Ellis. This was the little girl she had missed out on. Everything about her was screaming their father. Ellie had the classic shepherd nose all of the shepherds had been blessed yet often cursed with. Her eyes were the same color as their fathers and even her smile reminded Emma of her dad. This was the little girl Emma had been missing out on.

"She looks like dad." Emma choked out trying not to cry.

"Yea she does." was the only thing Amelia could respond with as she stared at Ellie herself.

Wiping her tears away Emma sniffled and turned to Amelia. "We should get back now." the girl interjected tearing Amelia away from her thoughts. Looking at her watch Amelia agreed with how late it was getting. She knew Addison would be done in awhile and will go straight to Emma's room.

xxx

After Amelia had gotten Emma back to her room and hooked back up to the machines, Addison had arrived back. It was getting pretty late so Amelia said her goodbyes and wandered off leaving the mother and daughter in the room alone.

Laying on her side Emma stared at her mother who was sitting peacefully in her scrubs looking over some charts.

"Thank you." Emma blurted out causing Addison to look up with confusion.

"For what?"

"Giving me a sibling." Emma confessed, "I mean growing up alone was boring. I mean I didn't get to do fun things or having a sibling to boss around. But, you know if though you and dad were separated, both of you gave me siblings and you know I get to be the one they look up to and everything and no matter what I know whatever the hell life throws I've got something to remind me why to fight." Emma explained.

Lowering her glasses, Addison stared at her daughter as if she had grown a second head as she rambled on. "Emmy this is sudden. Are you okay? is the whole heart surgery tomorrow scaring you?" the redhead began asking with concern as she put her charts to the side to scoot into the bed with her daughter.

Accepting the gesture Emma scooted over and let her mother in, wrapped her arms around Addison. "No mom, I was just thinking. I'm fine", Emma confirmed. Taking her daughters word for it Addison didn't ask anymore questions. Eventually Emma had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, allowing for Addison to simply just enjoy her daughters embrace. \

 **As always feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all! My apologies for being so late on this update. I've been pretty busy with school getting crazy and sports just killing me. I hope you enjoy!**

When she was diagnosed with her heart problems Emma had never thought of it to be anything major. All she thought was that her heart just needed more work than the others and to her, that was okay. After Emma's first surgery she was all smiles and laughter. After the second her smile was still there but it was fading. When the third when rolled around the smiles were coming less and less. By the time Emma had her 4th repair on her heart she had realized that instead of her condition being something small, it had become a fight questionable worth fighting for. With the amount of meds, the scarring, countless days resting in the hospital while her parents were off saving the lives of other people in order to distract themselves from their sick child, Emma had realized after a very long time that her heart was a major thing. It was her 5th surgery in the last twelve years today and her first in nearly four years, which was a record for her.

Emma stared at the wall in front of her as the nurses prepped her for her surgery. The girl had been sitting there content with herself like this since she woke up this morning around 5 am, hours before an exhausted Addison had woke. Her mind was a scattered mess and the thought of her father kept running back into her head. For one of the first times ever Emma was actually afraid to be on the table under the knife again. Derek had always been there keeping her mind off of everything until they put in her under and until now she had never felt the nerves of any of it. As her daughter stared into space Addison kept her eyes on her daughter. The redhead could tell there was something going on with Emma just like any mother can tell something is up with their child. Obviously she wasn't going to be all happy and laughs because of the surgery but Emma looked like a zombie not saying a word and just staring.

"Well Ms. Emma it looks like you are all prepped for your surgery. The team will be in here in a few minutes to take you down." Smiled Emma's nurse tearing the girl from her thoughts. With a nod at the nurse Emma was back to staring at the blank space on the wall. Addison still sat observing her daughter. Clearing her throat, Addison finally spoke up.

"Emmy, something is wrong. What is it?"

The worry in Addison's voice had caught the teens attention, turning her head towards her mother Emma looked like she was about to break down. Her lip was quivering and her big blue eyes began filling with tears as she talked.

"He's not here mom." The innocence in her voice was heart wrenching as Addison watched her daughter breakdown. "He's not here mommy. Neither of them are here to be waiting in the ICU when I wake up and neither of them are here to tell me how everything went, and they're gone mom. They're both gone." Emma sobbed referring to Derek and Mark. The sounds of Emma sobbing nearly drove Addison to tears seeing the girl in pain. Grabbing the teen into a hug Addison tried calming Emma.

"Emma, everything is going to be fine.", she assured. " is going to fix your heart and you're going to come out just as new and you can go back to be that normal kid i see smiling every morning." Pulling away from the hug Emma looked at her mother. "Okay?" Addison asked looking at Emma's tear-stained face. With a vigorous nod Emma went back into her mother's embrace until a knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"They're ready for you upstairs" Karev stated from the doorway. Behind him stood three other surgeons waiting to take the girl up to her OR. Amongst the three was Arizona who was offering a warm smile as she stood behind Alex.

"Okay." Was all Emma said as she let go of her mother and the group of blue scrubs walked into the room. Emma slowly got up from her hospital bed and transferred herself onto the gurney. The team spent minutes making sure the girl was okay and comfortable until they finally began rolling her out of the room, Addison trailing close behind. WHen they had reached the elevator Addison knew this was her endpoint.

"I love you Emmy. I'll see you when you get out." was all Addison could say as they rolled Emma into the elevator. Blowing a kiss at her mother Emma mouthed 'I'll be okay' as the doors closed, leaving Addison standing looking at the closed shiny doors alone.

The ride up felt like years were passing just going up. Alex kept a close eye on Emma as she looked up at the lights in the ceiling trying not to freak out. "Mer wanted me to give you something." Alex spoke up beginning to dig in his pocket for something. Pulling the item out of his labcoat Emma's breath hitched in shock. _Ferry boat scrub caps._

"Mer kept this after your dad died. She found it in his work locker and she wears it every surgery. She knew how much it calmed you having your dad around when you went into surgery. This is to calm all those nerves." Alex chattered holding out the scrub cap for Emma to take. "I'm not choosing sides Em but she's sorry if she hurt you and I think you need to try and talk to the women after you get out of your prison cell." Alex stopped talking after that sentence. The floor level dinged and the doors opened revealing the OR floor.

When Emma was finally pushed into the OR and she was situated on the table she looked at the anesthesiologist holding up the scrub cap in her hand.

"I want this on me please." she requested leaving the young man confused. Just as he was about to stutter out an explanation of why he couldn't do that Arizona stepped in taking the cloth out of Emma's hands and began fulfilling her request. "I have seen you have so much control over this hospital since you were Seattle's little sweetheart." Arizona spoke as she gently tied the cap over the girl's dark chestnut locks. "It doesn't change here Emma. Pierce is going to take care of you and we are all right here in case anything goes wrong."

After the words of wisdom from so many Emma knew she was ready. She knew that even though her father wasn't here to calm her nerves, she would be fine. She was in the hands of some of the best. "Okay. I'm ready." Emma informed. Counting back from 10 the anesthesiologist placed the mask on her face and within moments the girl was out.

"Well people. Let's get this over with." Pierce announced taking the 10-blade from the nurse beside her. The first hour of the procedure went smoothly. Locating the issues with Emma's heart wasn't any issue.

"Looks like I've go a crowd." Pierce announced continuing to do her work on the cut open girl. In the OR gallery sat numerous doctors she had seen and never seen before. Addison sat in the corner by the door with Richard Webber to the right of her, who was focused closely on every movement happening on the table. Joined by the the two were attendings like Torres, Amelia, Owen Hunt, Avery and so many more. Residents who had worked on Emma before or had known well of the girl also sat in the gallery observing the every move happening. Some people Emma had never even met were sitting in the OR watching.

"You've basically got this hospital's VIP lying on your table here Pierce." Arizona pointed out peering at the audience above. The surgeons didn't let their audience affect them and continued to tinker to replace the valve in her heart so the pump could properly start working again. Everything went as smooth as ever until the monitors started beeping erratically.

"BP dropping" Karev shouted out as the room turned into chaos.

"Shit, she's got a bleed somewhere." Pierce muttered out beginning to shove her hands into the chest cavity searching for the issue. The room was only filled with the beeping of the monitors that showed the deteriorating condition of her heart.

"PIERCE!" Alex yelled out when she hadn't found the bleed after 30 seconds. As the panic in the OR ran high so did the panic in the gallery.

Striking up at Alex's raised voice Addison tried seeing what was going on over the crowding of heads. "Richard. Richard they've got her right? Richard?!" Addison began yelling out as the beeping fastened and pierce had yet to find the bleed. And thats when everyones hearts came to halt when the monitor stopped beeping insanely and went into one solid, long lasting beep.

"SHE'S FLATLINING" screamed Karev as he began reaching for the paddles.

"FIND THE BLEED PIERCE" Screamed Addison from the gallery, becoming hysterical.

"Shepherd get Montgomery out of here." Richard stated, not taking his eyes off the mayhem. When Addison was still breaking down in the corner Richard got louder. "GET HER OUT OF HERE." He yelled. Amelia scurried quickly to Addison helping her up and taking her out of the room. The room continued to watch in horror in silence as Karev began defibrillating Emma.

 **As a little disclaimer, I am not at all a heart surgeon so I have no idea of the technically of my writing. I tried basing it off of scenes I had seen in Greys and doing a little bit of research on everything. SO with that being said if anything doesn't add up i apologize because I am not a heart surgeon and I just write for fun. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to post chapter 8 so you all can see what happens. Sorry I am a little evil for leaving a cliff hanger. As always thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long so I couldn't help but continue the story. As always enjoy!**

' _Why is it so bright' Emma thought to herself as her eyes opened to the bright glare. Shielding her eyes she began to sit up. She was sitting in an empty field. The hill she sat on overlooked the bay that had a ferry boat. The entire area was clear, not a single human in sight._

" _HELLO?" Emma yelled standing up. Still no one in sight. When she started to turn in circles trying to come to the realization of where she was she heard a chuckle from behind. A chuckle she had heard before._

" _I haven't seen you twirl like that since you were a little girl." The voice spoke from behind causing Emma to whip around in disbelief. When she turned and he met her eyes she lunged towards him. Derek._

" _Dad?" The girl questioned clinging to her father's body for dear life. Derek smiled as he hugged his little girl back._

" _You shouldn't be here Emmy" Derek breathed out letting go of Emma. With confusion sweeping her emotions the teen shook her head in denial._

" _Dad did it finally kill me?" The statement made Derek's smile turn into a straight serious face. He had been watching her since he had left and everyday watching her grow made him more upset about the accident. Leaving so many people behind angered him but there wasn't anyway he could go back. Taking a look at the lonesome ferry boat in the bay for a moment Derek directed his attention back at Emma, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of her father._

" _Why don't we go for a walk kiddo." Derek stated in a calm voice beginning to walk down the hill causing Emma to chase after him down the declining slope. She didn't understand what her father was thinking about, why couldn't he just answer a simple question?_

" _You need to explain Dad. Why am I here?" Emma started getting feisty as she tried keeping up with the pace her father was walking at. When she was only getting a grin from her father and no answers Emma got more upset. "DAD!" she yelled out which made Derek come to a halt turning back to his daughter._

" _Emma do you remember your first day of school in seattle?"_

 _The question caught Emma off-guard. "Dad how does this even rela-"_

" _You told me you wanted to go home and you didn't want to face new challenges." Derek cut her off. "You cried for nearly an hour when I told you that. And finally when you were done crying and I dried all the tears from your face and I said it's okay, you'll be fine, and sometimes we need change in our lives. You needed me being gone to be your change. Emma you can't stay here because you're too damn young to be here. You haven't reached enough triumphs and you sure as hell haven't affected the amount of lives you born to change. You don't get to die today." Derek lectured._

" _But why was it your time?" Emma rebuttled with tears forming. " I want to stay with you dad. Please" Emma pleaded._

 _Shaking his head no, Derek stepped closer hugging Emma and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Emma I can't let you stay. You've got too many people to look after because I'm not there anymore. You've got your siblings and your mom and Meredith and so many more people. Emma me leaving was the change you needed and you may not see it now but this was what you needed."_

 _Emma pulled away wiping away her tears. She didn't want to accept it but her father was right she couldn't stay in whatever this place was. She had too many people to worry about now. Accepting the truth Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll go back."_

" _Then go ahead." Derek pointed to the path straight ahead of Emma. They exchanged their last hugs and their I love you's and Emma began walking. "And Emma." Derek yelled stopping the girl. "Be nice to Meredith, I can't keep the post-it promise anymore but someone's got to be there to remind her who I was when she's old and has alzheimer's. She needs you kiddo."_

 _Those were the last words Emma heard before everything went white._

"BP IS BACK UP" Karev yelled as Pierce screamed 'I got it' after finding the bleed that had caused the girl's heart to plummet. Pierce started sutchering the bleed and a sigh of relief was let out not only in the OR but in the gallery above them. Everyone sat back in their seats realizing Emma was in the clear while Richard wiped the sweat from his forehead walking to settle down Addison who was being restrained by Amelia in the hallway.

"She's good Addie. They've got her." Richard announced causing Addison to raise her face from Amelia's shoulder with a look of relief in her eyes.

 **xxx**

Emma had been resting in the ICU for hours and still hadn't woken up. Addison hadn't left Emma side since they had finished surgery and transferred her into recovery. Pierce had walked in occasionally checking on Emma but would leave Addison to her thoughts.

"I saw him" a weak voice tore Addison from her lingering thoughts. Emma's eyes were open, she was pale and seemed a bit groggy but her eyes were open and Emma was talking. Jumping up Addison moved over to the side of the bed.

"Emmy you're okay" Addison smiled faintly stroking back the hairs that were hanging out of the scrub cap Emma was still wearing. Nobody had the guts to take it off the girl, they knew she'd be worried if she woke up without it on.

"Mom I saw him. Dad, he was there." Emma continued slowly, still trying to wake up from the amount of amnesia she had been drugged up. Taking a deep breathe Emma proceeded on with her talking "He said I couldn't leave, and I needed to stay for everyone.", her words were shaky and her breathing was shallow as she kept trying to explaining to her mother.

"Emmy I think you should rest a little more." Addison pointed out noticing Emma's shaky tone and her trouble with breathing. After heart surgery she knew Emma should be taking it easy. Not wanting to fight her mother Emma just whispered a 'ok' before lay back down.

Right on the dot, Pierce showed up thirty minutes after her last visit to check if Emma was awake. Seeing the girl's eyes open made Maggie smile as she walked in preparing her stethoscope. "well it's great to see you're awake. You scared us all a little bit back there." Maggie pointed out beginning to listen to the tiny shepherdesses heart. Everything seemed to be beating a functioning properly by the sound of it.

"Everything seems like it is working fine but I'm going to have my interns keep coming around to check on you until I think you're strong enough to be moved into a regular room" Maggie assured the mother and daughter with a large smile of victory. "I'll leave you two to rest." was the last thing she said dismissing herself. Leaving Emma and Addison alone yet again.

"You don't want me to talk but, he called post it. I need to talk to meredith." was all Emma said as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

 **Not the longest chapter but just a little something I thought about when I was writing last nights chapter. I tried making the beginning similar to the episode where meredith basically died in season 3 from the drowning. Let me know how you guys liked it and dont forget to leave a little review. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **First I'd like to apologize because of how absent I have been lately from updating this story. I hit a serious writers block, then got really sick and then got hit with a mountain of work for classes. This will be a short chapter but I hope to get the next one up by this weekend. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since her surgery and Emma had been up and moving perfectly. By day 3 of recovery she was playing football in the halls of the Peds floor with kids who had been bedridden in the hospital for months. She was laughing and smiling 24/7 and back to being her pre-seattle self. The only thing she hadn't done in the past few days of post-op was talk to Meredith, which was changing today. Amelia talked to Meredith and luckily for Emma, Meredith was up to the opportunity just as much as she was. Emma knew this was the right thing and what her father would want, she needed to finally make amends.

Addison had been non-stop checking on her daughter for the past hour as they sat in the room waiting for Meredith to arrive. The redhead had already fluffed pillows 3 times, asked Emma if she needed anything 7 times and continued to tap anxiously on the chair. Emma couldn't take it anymore, it was driving her crazy.

"Mom!" Emma shook Addison from her thoughts. "Why don't you go check on your patients or go call Henry, I'm sure he misses his mom a lot and wants to talk to you." Emma suggested just to get her mother out of her hair.

"I want to be here, I mean this is big, this is something I've been trying to get you to do for months. Are you sure you want me to leave?" Addison questioned, you could sense the tone of hurt in her voice.

"Yes. Mom listen, I know this is big but I am a big girl and I need to start handling my own problems on my own. I need to do this on my own. So go do something to keep your mind off of things. Go do something for you for once, I mean you've spent the last few years having everything revolve around me and Henry. You deserve to have alone time."

Addison stared at her daughter not knowing what to say. For a long time it was just the two of them and this was just the start of Emma needing to conquer on her own. With a nod Addison stood up, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Okay. You do this on your own. But if it gets to be too much have a nurse page me and I will be here within minutes."

"I'll be fine mom, now _go_." Emma reassured her mother as Addison made her way out the door into the hallway going off to call her husband and son in a private place. Emma went back to fiddling with her phone until a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Mind if I come in?" Meredith asked getting a large welcoming yes from the girl. Meredith walked into the room shutting the door behind her making her way towards the bedside staring at the girls vitals.

"Well it looks like you're doing pretty damn great for a kid who just had another heart surgery." Meredith smiled trying to create small talk. Both were nervous.

"Dad used to always say that whoevers old person heart I got when I was born made me quite the fighter." Emma joked, sensing Meredith's shift in smile at the mention of Derek. "I'm guessing you heard about my 20 minute flatline in the OR."

"You've been the talk of the hospital since that whole charade. You scared a lot of people, some who didn't even know who you were. I mean I had a resident freaking out just sitting there watching in the OR. A woman who had never even met you heart was sinking watching every moment of that." Meredith pointed out causing Emma to smile a bit. As far as Emma thought the only people she had ever affected were the ones that worked on her and the ones she bugged the living daylight out of. Emma was never aware about how much she was talked about or brought up in conversation. She thought she was the kid of some McDreamy and Ruler of all Evil. She didn't know her cases were actually talked about because of their uniqueness and because of the amazing doctors that had been created from opening her up, not just because of who or what she came from.

"While I was practically dead for 20 minutes something happened." Emma confessed, "I saw him, I woke up in a field on the bay by the bridge. There was a ferry boat in the water and nobody was there but me. And I started screaming and finally I heard a voice. Dad was there Meredith. It was like I was being reunited with my dead father." Emma paused taking a moment from her voice breaking as she tried to fight back her emotions.

" Emma you don't have to go into this." Meredith spoke up. Emma rejected the opinion and continued though.

"I wanted to stay with him. I thought hey, if i was dead I could be with him and I would stop being mad at the fact that I didn't have a dad anymore. But, he said I had to stay and I had make amends and I have to stop being angry at you. Just like Amy was mad at you, I was mad at you. He called Post-it. And once upon a time I thought post-it was the most powerful thing ever. So I forgive you. I'm letting go and forgiving."

Meredith stood there in silence. She didn't know what to say. A week ago Emma had been running away from her and now she was in a room listening to Emma do something a lot of middle-aged humans couldn't do.

"I don't know what to say" was all Meredith could let out.

"And you don't have to say anything." Emma spoke, " I just knew I had to make things right before I go a lifetime not knowing who the hell my siblings are and being angry at everyone."

The two sat in silence with the room only being filled with the noises of Emma's machines and the craziness on the outside of the room. Meredith found this to be her chance to explain her actions. "I left because you did. Everything was a reminder."

Emma could only nod in understanding. When her favorite man in the world died and she nearly lost her father the first time is when Emma moved back in with her mother after staying in seattle for school for a few years. Everything about the hospital was a reminder of everything, so she couldn't fight meredith on it because she did the same thing. She couldn't hold back anymore and the grown women herself needed to confess.

"You were a reminder, the hospital, for god sakes even the damn house was a reminder. I was angry and I took it out on you which wasn't fair. You were a 15 year old girl who had just lost her father and spent a lifetime with the heart of a 83 year old. You didn't deserve that Emma and _I'm_ sorry."

 **As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for updates! Had this pop into my head after a review of more interaction between Emma and her family and I thought what better way to bring them in! Enjoy!**

"So it went really good?" Addie questioned her daughter in shock. The last thing she was expecting was to come back to her daughter and to see the two hugging it out. She expected yelling from her fire-head daughter or utter silence with Emma sitting with her arms crossed and stubbornness in her eyes.

"Why do you sound so doubting mom? We had a nice conversation and finally got all the bullshit out of our relationship. This is what dad would have wanted." Emma badgered back as she continued to put her clothes into her duffel bag. She was finally being discharged today and leaving for home by tomorrow. "You know I've really loved being back here in Seattle but, I just can't wait to get home and see all of my friends and finally get back to work." Emma confessed.

The confession left Addison quiet with quilt as she helped fold one of Em's t-shirts. "You know baby, I was thinking about that." She finally spoke up causing Emma to stop what she was doing and look up with confusion. "I talked to Jake last night and told him about the case i've been assigned to while I've been up here with you. The babies are going to need at least a few more surgeries which could take weeks before I can perform all of them and make sure they're fine. Now I could just fly back and forth but I did that enough to you when you were a kid and your brother doesn't deserve that. So I suggested the boys come up here and we stay for a few weeks so-" Addison explained before being cut off.

"Mom are you high right now?" Emma exclaimed in shock. The whole entire idea sounded crazy. "You do understand I still have a _job and friends._ I still have Prom in LA and I have graduation. Plus you and jake have patients in LA and not to mention Henry is four. He needs to be in preschool and interacting with kids his own age!" the teen continued to ramble.

"Since when did you become a mother?" Addison joked at all of her daughter's points. Even when she was a small child Emma was the parent of her parents. "And believe me sweetie we already have that figured out. Jake and I's patients are going to be handled by Naomi and the new doctor, Lucy. We will be back in LA by the time prom comes around and I promise sweetheart this isn't permanent. This is just for me to be able to do work and have my family close by. Plus you will get to spend time with your family."

"But I have family in LA mom. The only reason we're still in Seattle is because of my stupid heart, and now my stupid heart is all better."

Addison knew Emma was not going to give out without a fight but luckily for Addison, Emma had no say in the decision. It was final, her husband and son were already making their way up to Seattle and they were going to stay with Amelia and Owen. When Meredith moved back into her mother's house and planned to sell the dream house Owen decided to buy it off of her. Three weeks later he was out of the trailer and living in the house and Amelia was living with him.

"Emma, I'm not fighting you on this. I am the parent and I am the one who makes the decisions. For one you need to be the child in this relationship. We are staying until my case is over. Its final.' Addison told her whining teen sternly earning an angry pout from her daughter.

"The one time you don't need to be the parent you decide to balls up. I'm 6 months from being an adult. You can't have this much jurisdiction over me. I am 17 which means I deserve to make decisions on where the hell I get to spend my life." Emma spat in anger.

Addison's jaw dropped to the floor. Never had Emma pulled the almost adult card on anything. Emma usually stopped the badgering after Addison put her foot down. "Excuse me young lady?" Addison was appalled. "Since when do you get to sit here and criticize my parenting? You don't get to use your age as an excuse because as far as I am concerned until you are 18 I'm still your mother which means I have jurisdiction over your medical life, your personal life, and where the hell you spend your life."

You could see the steam coming from Emma's head. The girl stood there for a moment trying to figure a way to express her feelings towards her mother right now. "You know what fine" Emma raised her voice. "I can't wait until I'm finally 18 and can just leave everyone. Especially you!" Emma yelled before storming out of the room.

"Emma!" Meredith and Amelia greeted with smiles seeing her storm out of the room and push between them in the direction they had just came from. The two women's smiles were now frowns and both looked at each other with blank stares. Amelia was the first to speak.

"I've got Tiny." was all she said before chasing after Emma. Leaving Meredith to walk into the room where Addison sat in anger on the bed sniffling.

"I'm guessing there was a fight and a moody teenager said something she didn't truly mean." Meredith spoke with care as she sat next down to Addison. Addison stopped with the tears for a moment and chuckled at the correctness of Meredith's guess.

"I told her we were going to stay for awhile and she lost it." Addison continued to sniffle. "She basically told me I was only a mother when it came down the things that didn't need my input and that she couldn't wait to leave and get away from everybody. Especially me." Addison explained as she wiped her running nose.

The entire situation reminded meredith of a time when she walked in on Emma and Derek fighting. It was over D.C and Emma wasn't the happiest about Derek moving all the way across the country. As Meredith explained the story to Addison the red ahead couldn't help but begin laughing.

"By the end of the fight Emma was so upset she screamed the first 'I hate you' derek had ever heard from his 12 year old daughter and ended up hating himself because he genuinely thought he pissed Emma off that much. 4 hours later Emma crawled out of her bedroom and apologized." Meredith ended.

"Emma and I have never gotten in a fight so big that resulted in her saying any of that. For a moment I felt like Bizzy, something I never wanted to be to her." Addison began "Hell I never even knew that Emma had screamed that at Derek."

"We didn't know what to do and nearly called you. But then again how terrible would it have looked calling you for advice over something parents handle all the time." Meredith laughed leaving both women in a room laughing away the situation together.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Emma would you stop running away from people please?" Amelia stopped again for another breath after chasing Emma all the way from the Peds floor to the tunnel of medical supplies.

Emma herself was getting tired and stopped herself turning back at Amy. "I wouldn't have to run if people would stop chasing me!" She yelled as she plopped onto a gurney. "I just wish people would start taking my opinion in before making decisions for me." Her voice was now quieter than before.

Making her way over to her niece Amelia took a seat right next to Emma on the gurney, leaning herself against the wall. "Mom told you you're going to be staying for awhile?" earning a nod from Emma. "Listen Em." Amelia began, "You're going to hate some of the stuff your mom does but you do know it's for the good right? Seattle may be good for you for awhile. You'll be around family and it's not like you're missing school or anything in LA. You can spend your days at the hospital doing paperwork for the chief or you can get yourself a job making coffee at that little kiosk on the 4th floor? You may not see it now but I think this is for your better rather than your mom just trying to piss the living daylight out of you"

Emma looked up at Amy with a look that Amelia knew very well. It was look showing that Emma wanted to fight what she was just told but had no way of being able to fight it with reasonable facts. "Dad gave you that talk a lot didn't he?" Was all Emma could say earning her a chuckle from Amelia.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how many times he gave me the 'it's for your good' talk. And Who knows maybe I was getting those talks because one day I'd be giving them to you." this time it was Emma who was chuckling. "I mean obviously you aren't as bad but man you are a hell raiser. You know that?" Amelia jabbed playfully.

"Yea I know." Emma responded leaning her head on Amy's shoulder. "I love you Amy"

With a smile forming Amelia turned and kissed Emma's head as the two sat in silence next to each other. Clearing her throat Amelia finally spoke up. "Now, why don't we get you back to your mother so you can say sorry and stop being a little terrorizer."

The two stood up and walked shoulder to shoulder back to the peds clinic, both with smiles.

 **As always, I hoped you enjoyed and don't be afraid to live a suggestion!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Yes, I know its been awhile since I've updated. I've gotten really busy as the school year is coming to an end but not to worry Im back! I've had some serious writers block with this story but I think I finally figure out how Im going to continue with it. I'll most likely cut it off after 25 chapters but we will see how far I can get. As always let me know what you think!**

 _3 weeks later_

Emma was practically dying in missed the beach and the practice. She missed the rush hour and city lights beaming. She missed her friends, she missed the tiny little boutique she worked at (the one she absolutely hated at certain points). She missed her family. Of course she had her family up here but it wasn't the same, the sad rainy area wasn't like the sunshine.

"I don't understand why my mother is being so picky about me going back to LA for the weekend. I just don't get any of it." Emma complained picking at her food.

Meredith and Amelia had been off for lunch and invited the girl to eat with them. They figured she was spending too much alone in the house and it was starting to get unhealthy for Emma.

"Em you have only a few more check-ups with Maggie and then you'll be home. When do you get to watch world class surgeries happen nearly everyday? You're nearly an adult, maybe being here will help you decide what you want to do, where you want to go." Meredith suggested shoving another bite into her mouth.

Emma looked up with a face of discomfort as she glanced at the two sitting in front of her. Amelia was the first to realize what the girl was signaling.

"You don't want to be a doctor." Amelia stated more than questioned. Emma's face went red with embarrassment as she was stared down by her step mom and aunt. She sat silent for a while. Whether she liked it or not she was going to have to tell her family at some point.

"No I-" Emma hesitated to explain, "Listen, I love you guys and I love that I've grown up in an environment where everybody saves people all the time but I don't want to be a doctor. I've spent the last twelve years in and out of hospitals and I just don't think I want to spend the rest of my life in hospitals."

"Emma you've wanted to be a surgeon since you were 5. Your dad used to never be able to get you to shut up about it. I watched you and Mark Sloan stitch a chicken at christmas one year. Now you just don't want to?" Amelia was in shock. They both were actually, Amelia was the only one expressing though. "You used to say that all you ever wanted was to save kids and all of a sudden you don't?"

Meredith followed right behind with Amelia's questioning. "Is it because of Derek? Mark? This is pretty drastic all of a sudden don't ya think Em?"

Emma rolled her eyes and became defensive. So what she didn't want to follow in the family steps? Did it really matter if she was going to be the black sheep of the family now? "Nothing about this is drastic." She rose her voice. " Maybe I want to do something else to save lives. Ever think of that? My god you're all a bunch of surgery strung junkies. I don't want to be that. I grew up in this damn hospital and view of new scenery would be nice. Haven't you seen the shit that goes on here? After all the crap I've been through I've seen there's more to just cutting."

"Does your mom know? What has she said? What would Mark and Derek say?" Amelia blurted out in the moment. Both Emma and Meredith brows furrowed at the question.

"I don't need to have this conversation right now. You both are as bad as mom." Emma bickered gathering her things. "I've got an appointment with Pierce, I'll see you both at home for dinner." Was the last thing the teen said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Meredith and Amelia both starred as Emma stormed off. "We really need to teach her to stop running away from a conversation." Amelia nodded.

"It's the only thing she's ever known to do. Ran to Seattle, Ran to LA, ran away from all of this. Seems like a Shepherd thing" Meredith spoke causing Amelia to whip around.

"Shepherd thing? You're really playing that card right now?"

"I'm just saying" Meredith rose her hands in defense.

xxx

"You're late." Karev didn't raise his eyes from Emma's chart in his hands as the girl stormed into the room where both Alex and Maggie stood looking over medical charts.

"I know, I was having lunch" Emma grumbled tossing her bag down and crawling up onto the table. "Just make it quick so I can go home."

Maggie and Alex both looked up at each other not understanding the negative mood Emma was in. Alex knew he'd be the one who should push it out of her.

"Alright you know the drill." Pierce started putting the ear of the stethoscope into her ear as Emma sat up straight, shivering when the scope hit her back. They did their routine of breath in, breath out then the mile long list of how she was feeling.

"Well, Emma it looks like you're getting better but I'm still really concerned with the valve." Immediately Emma's smile went from huge to a frown. "We may need to go back in sooner than I had hoped."

"I thought you said I was fine. That I wouldn't need another surgery." Emma spoke like a small child whose candy had just been snatched away from her.

"Em it's what we thought. But for the better I think Pierce agrees that your heart isn't going to last forever. You're going to need a new one sooner or later. It's time to start preparing in case you do need a new heart Em. We've replaced the valve so much the new heart is the only thing that'll fix you." Alex explained.

"Yang told me that I would never have to have a heart transplant. Christina promised me I would be fine."

Letting out a sigh Alex shook his head looking between a clueless Peirce and an emotional Emma. "Yang isn't here anymore. It's Pierces call. You've grown up, doctors can't predict the future unless there here and Yang is gone. Your mom and your doctors agree this is the path we need to start looking at if your condition gets any worse."

Wiping her tear stained cheeks Emma became distraught. "My mom knows? I thought I was getting better?"

"Your condition is great one week and terrible the next. You've gotta understand that we never know what's going to happen especially when your vitals are everywhere." Maggie stepped in explaining.

All Emma could do is nod wiping away her runny nose and her dripping tears. "Okay." she spoke quietly as she gathered her stuff. "Thanks for the check up Maggie. I'll see you guys for dinner? I heard mom invited nearly the entire hospital."

Both nodded. "Cool. Well I gotta go, I promised mom I'd get Henry from the daycare and take him home before her surgery gets done. He hates being there. I'll see you guys later" Emma smiled walking out the door.

"She's not going to do anything before the dinner right?" Maggie looked concerned.

"Na, Emma just is a kid who likes to think. Maybe I'll go over early and talk to her. Make sure she isn't gonna go crazy and say something to Addison or Meredith." Alex got up trailing in the path of Emma. "I'll see you tonight pierce. Lets hope this dinner party goes better than the last."

As she made her way towards the elevator Emma dug out her phone searching for a number, pressing dial as the elevator doors opened.

The phone rang as she stepped in, someone picking it up after a few moments

"Hello?... Hi I was wondering if you could help me out….. Yes I was wondering if I could speak to your Chief… Tell her it's an old friend please…..No, friend from Seattle…. Can you let her know it's Emma please…. Christina?... I know it's been awhile… I need your help Yang."

 **Yang is one of my favorite characters and I figured it'd be fun to bring her back. As always let me know what you think! After a few bad reviews I'd like to just say that this is Fanfiction, meaning not everything is going to go the way it does in the series. I do this for fun and if you don't enjoy something I do in this story please don't read and I politely ask you take your sour comments else where.**

 **Thanks for reading, xo**


End file.
